Unthinkable Natural Law
*Regresar a Portada ---- Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Chase the Enigma of the Superdreadnought Guignol |imagen = |Titulo Original = 東方非想天則 超弩級ギニョルの謎を追え |Titulo Comercial = Touhou Hisoutensoku |Creador = Tasogare Frontier / Team Shanghai Alice |Genero = Juego de Pelea |Empresa = Tasogare Frontier / Team Shanghai Alice |Consolas = Windows 2000/XP/ windows 7 |Modo de Juego = Un Jugador Modo Historia, peleas Jugador vs. Jugador, Jugador vs. Computadora |Fecha de Salida = Version completa?: 15 de Agosto, 2009 |Requerimientos del Sistema = Pentium 1GHz, ???MiB on HDD, Direct3D, DirectX 9.0c (actualizcion Abril 2007), 128MB VRAM, DirectSound, 1GB RAM }} 東方非想天則　～ 超弩級ギニョルの謎を追え (romanizado: Touhou Hisoutensoku ~ Choudokyuu Ginyoru no Nazo wo Oe, lit. "Falta de Percepcion de la Leyes Naturales del Este o Falta de Percepcion de las Reglas de los Cielos del Este ~ Descubre el Enigma del Guignol que No Asusta para Nada"), la traducción del nombre del juego literalmente es Unthinkable Natural Law. Cronologicalmente toma lugar despues de Undefined Fantastic Object (TH12) y tambien sirve como una expansion para Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Por lo tanto se lo llama TH12.3 en vez de TH12.5 debido a que el juego sirve de expansion para Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. También se lo llama "Unthinkable Natural Law". Como sus predecesores, Immaterial and Missing Power y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Touhou Hisoutensoku es una colaboracion entre ZUN y Tasogare Frontier. Tasogare Frontier es muy conocido por juegos tales como Eternal Fighter Zero, Immaterial and Missing Power y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Touhou Hisoutensoku saldrá en el C76. Modo de Juego Touhou Hisoutensoku no solo mantiene la misma mecánica de juego de su predecesor manteniendo las "Spell Cards",los "orbes espirituales", y el "clima atmosférico" como su predecesor Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, sino que también introduce nuevos personajes de la Saga Touhou. el clima y los tipos de gráficos de Scarlet Weather Rhapsody han sido alterados y además de los nuevos personajes (personajes conocidos). Tambien como novedad se presentan algunas nuevas Spell Cards. Otra mejora es que ahora cada personaje jugable tiene un sistema de tarjetas (de curación por ejemplo, cambio de tiempo, bombas, etc) relacionados con el personaje aunque es utilizable tambien por cualquier personaje desbloqueable del juego. :Articulo principal: Touhou Hisoutensoku: Modo de juego (incluye una descripcion mas detallada del juego) Concepto Touhou Hisoutensoku es el tercer juego de lucha en Touhou Proyect y al igual que sus predecesores, Immaterial and Missing Power y Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Touhou Hisoutensoku es una colaboración entre ZUN y Twilight Frontier. Debido a esa colaboración, su arte fue dibujado por Alphes y la música fue compuesta por U2 Akiyama, ambos de Twilight Frontier. Touhou Hisoutensoku presenta cuatro nuevos personajes en el juego. Los cuatro de ellos tienen apariciones previas en los juegos anteriores de danmaku. Hong Meiling reaparece en un juego de lucha porque apareció por primera vez en Immaterial and Missing Power, pero no apareció en Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. En diferentes entrevistas se dijo que además de Cirno, otros personajes de la etapa inicial como Rumia, Wriggle Nightbug y Nitori Kawashiro, estaban originalmente programados para aparecer en el juego, pero fueron eliminados debido a que Twilight Frontier no se sentía motivado. Del mismo modo, Kaguya Houraisan y Fujiwara no Mokou también fueron considerados como jefes, pero tampoco terminaron apareciendo en el juego. Al final, todavía se decidió incluir personajes en su mayoría débiles, ya que se enfrentarían con humor contra los personajes muy poderosos que aparecen en Immaterial and Missing Power (la mayoría de los personajes principales se presentaron allí). Sanae Kochiya se agregó en lugar de estas posibilidades, y quizás se hizo tan débil como ella a propósito. Nombre Touhou Hisoutensoku es el primer juego que no tiene palabras en inglés en su título (el segundo en general después de Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth). "Hisoutensoku" es una referencia a su predecesor Hisouten (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody), y también es el nombre de una muñeca gigante dentro del juego. También se refiere a "Hisou-hihisou-ten" ("la esfera de ni percepción ni no-percepción"), en el que también se basó el título de su predecesor. Historia Un ser gigante y misterioso es visto deambulando por Gensokyo, El cual puede aparecer y desaparecer de repente y sin dejar rastro. Todos los que lo han visto se vuelven curiosos y se preguntan sobre la verdad detrás de este extraño acontecimiento. Cirno, Sanae, y Meiling se preguntan sobre este misterioso gigante teniendo cada una sus propios miedos y sueños acerca del gigante, y cada una se propone y se aventura a la busqueda de este monstruo y de la verdad. Explorando el Bosque Mágico, la Mansión Scarlet Devil, y otros lugares de Gensokyo, las heroínas se enfrentan a muchos desafíos y obstáculos en su búsqueda de un misterio que es mucho más profundo de lo que parece... :Articulo principal: Touhou Hisoutensoku: Traduccion (incluye el guion traducido) Música Touhou Hisoutensoku tiene 18 pistas, además de músicas importadas de Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. A excepción de dos pistas, toda la música fue compuesta por U2 Akiyama. Sólo las pistas Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure (アンノウンＸ　～ Unfound Adventure lit. Desconocido X ~ Aventura sin encontrar) y the Floating Objects in the Sky (空に浮かぶ物体Ｘ Lit. X y los objetos flotantes en el cielo.), dos temas del último jefe, fueron compuestas por él mismo ZUN. Todos los temas de los personajes son arreglos de temas de los juegos anteriores. Para los personajes reintroducidos se compuso un nuevo tema. Para algunos personajes, su tema en Touhou Hisoutensoku es un tema escénico de su juego anterior. Por ejemplo, Hong Meiling y Patchouli Knowledge, su tema en Touhou Hisoutensoku, fueron los temas de las etapas 3 y 4 de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, respectivamente. El tema de Reimu Hakurei es de Shuusou Gyoku de Seihou Project, el tema de Marisa Kirisame es de su tema de jefa en Story of Eastern Wonderland y el tema de Alice es de la etapa Extra de Mystic Square. Después del lanzamiento del juego, el Touhou Hisoutensoku ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (核熱造神ヒソウテンソク 東方非想天則 ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK) fue lanzado con 21 pistas de Touhou Hisoutensoku y comentarios de ZUN y U2 Akiyama. Además, U2 Akiyama organizó Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure para el CD. Una pista oculta que no se ve en la Sala de Música de Touhou Hisoutensoku se puede escuchar cuando juegas como Reimu y estás en la tercera ronda en una pelea normal. Cuando la carta de hechizos Fantasy Nature se desata, se puede escuchar un arreglo de Eastern Mystical Love Consultation al estilo de Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) puede ser escuchado. un arreglo hecho por ZUN del tema Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure puede ser escuchado en Neo-traditionalism of Japan, ademas que en Urban Legend in Limbo para PS4 en la batalla final de Reisen Udongein Inaba contra Fujiwara no Mokou hay un arreglo de esta misma música nombrada como Unknown X ~ Occultly Madness (アンノウンX　～ Occultly Madness Announ X Lit. Desconocido X ~ Locura Oculta Anunciada) misma que apareceria en Antinomy of Common Flowers. Informacion Adicional *Touhou Hisoutensoku: Personajes *Touhou Hisoutensoku: Musica *Touhou Hisoutensoku: Spell Cards *Touhou Hisoutensoku: Climas *Touhou Hisoutensoku: Nivel *Touhou Hisoutensoku: Miscelaneo Links Internos *Juegos_Oficiales (Links de Descarga) Links Externos *Pagina de Tasogare Frontier *Touhou Hisoutensoku: Sitio Oficial *Pagina de ZUN Discos ---- *Regresar a Main Page en:Touhou_Hisoutensoku ja:東方非想天則　〜_超弩級ギニョルの謎を追え ru:Touhou_Hisoutensoku pt:Touhou_Hisoutensoku fr:Touhou_Hisoutensoku de:Touhou_Hisoutensoku pl:Touhou_Hisoutensoku Categoría:Touhou Hisoutensoku Categoría:Juegos Oficiales Categoría:Team Shanghai Alice Categoría:Twilight Frontier Categoría:Comiket 76